


@BenTheOnly

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Embedded Images, Gen, Pre-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Because we all know Ben/Kylo is a whiny emo kid on Twitter.





	@BenTheOnly

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Social Media posts."
> 
> Finding a new image host took forever! I thought Google photos was the answer, but I couldn't embed them easily!

  
_I start Force training tomorrow. I'm going to be the best #Jedi ever. #SkywalkerGenes #Force ~~I am on my way, I can go the distance~~_

  
_You know how sometimes life is just totally unfair and none of the adults understand? Yeah. That. #ParentsSuck ~~I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you~~_

  
_School is #lame, and my uncle is #crazy. I'm so totally done. #Notpaidenufforthis #overit ~~Don't criticize, they're old and wise. Do as they tell you to~~_

  
_Met this awesome older guy who said he'd show me the real power of the Force. Finally someone who gets me! #appreciated ~~Back to the place only you and I share~~_

  
_~~The soles of your shoes, Are all worn down. The time for sleep is now, But it's nothing to cry about~~ #LifeLessons #RealWorld #GrowingUp_

  
_Learned some hard truths today. Nothing like learning your past was a lie. #Truth #FamilySucks ~~Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say~~_

  
_After months of sketching, finally came up with the perfect design for my uniform. The #helmet's the best, obvs. #LivingUpToMyLegacy #SithLife_

  
_Hux mocked my helmet today. We'll see how he likes getting up close and personal with my power. #chokeabitch ~~sweet revenge I'm dreaming I will end you~~_

  
_~~And as the blood runs down the walls. You see me creepin' up these halls~~ #chokeabitch #BeenAGoodDay_

  
_~~They don't like who you are, You won't like where we'll go~~ #OurChoicesDefineUs #ChoseASide_

  
_Did what I had to do today. He asked, but I made the choice. I did what others should have many years ago. #OurChoicesDefineUs #NoRegrets_

  
_~~I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?~~ #AllTheRegrets_

  
_NO REGRETS!!!_

  
_I AM NOT A CHILD!_

  
_~~I won't be held down by who I used to be. She's nothing to me.~~ #ResistanceIsFutile #NoRegrets_

  
_~~Set your guilt free. Nothing can hold you back now. Now that you're gone, I feel like myself again.~~#MoveOn_

  
_Something really strange happened just now. Not sure how to feel. #Confused_

  
_~~You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe, You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose~~ #BlackHeart_

  
_~~You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then ... I have to be with you to live, to breathe You're taking over me~~ #WhatIsThis_

  
_I AM THE NEW SUPREME LEADER! #Don'tNeedAnyone Hux disrespects me again gonna #ChokeABitch again. ~~I will tear the petals off of you~~_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Song lyrics~~ are from Death Cab For Cutie, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Disney's Hercules, Supertramp, 5 Days of Summer, Metallica, and Hole.


End file.
